Vampire Fox
by Sahna
Summary: Yoko offers a young prostitute a way out, but for a price said prostitute isn't sure he's willing to pay... YokoxSuichi, lime, cut chapters, drama, AUAR
1. The Proposition

Warnings: Vampirism (obviously), drama, yaoi

Suichi sighed and pulled his pajama top over his head. With a groan, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. _I wish mother was well…_ he mused unhappily._ This job is so degrading! _These unhappy thoughts led him into an uneasy sleep.

The redhead was rudely awakened by a sudden weight on his body. He tried to cry out in alarm, and, to his horror, found a hand clamped over his mouth.

"I can get you out of here…and pay for your precious mother's surgery," a voice purred in his ear. Suichi's eyes widened. "That is… for a price…" the stranger laughed and nibbled on the redhead's ear. The human boy was almost overcome by the strange pheromones which were so thick he could taste them in the air. He whimpered, and strained to see clearer in the dark room.

A breath on his neck caused him to inhale sharply. His captor chuckled and slowly licked a trail up to his chin. Suichi bit his lip and threw his head back, silently begging.

"You don't want to do that until you decide to take up my offer, Suichi," the warning was a husky growl, sending a shiver down the redhead's spine. He brought his head forward again and frantically tried to catch a glimpse of whoever was holding him down. To his relief, the hand was removed from his mouth. Suichi contemplated screaming for help, but the idea dissolved into thin air when his captor caught his freed lips in a suggestive kiss. The human's eyes rolled as the stranger bit down gently on his tongue, sucking on it lightly.

As they parted, Suichi managed to whisper, "Wh- who are you?"

The stranger laughed and nibbled on Suichi's lip. "I don't tell just anyone my name… you have to earn that. But enough fooling around, Suichi. I have a proposition to make," he paused to suck heavily on the redhead's hammering pulse, breathing hotly. Suichi arched his back and whimpered pathetically, completely lost in the hot mouth. "I, my little friend, am what you humans call a 'vampire,'" he continued, purring like a cat.

Suichi froze, the pleasured whine dying on his lips. Suddenly he was all too conscious of his pulse hammering beneath the vampire's tongue, and he shivered in acute fear.

The vamp laughed again and took Suichi's chin in his hand. "I told you before I would pay for your mother's surgery… I will, IF you let me bite you…"

Suichi's fear abated slightly. "B-but I'm bound to this whore house for the next five years, I can't just lea—"

The vampire snorted. "Suichi, I have had three thousand years to accumulate wealth. I could buy you and every whore in this city if I chose, and still have more money than you would ever have in your short human life."

As his last chance of escape died, Suichi's initial panic returned. "What if—what if I say no?" he whispered.

He heard the rustle of cloth as the vamp lord shrugged. "Then you remain a prostitute for the next five years and maybe make enough to pay for your dear mother's operation. Or maybe not. It's your choice, Suichi," as the redhead opened his mouth to refuse, his captor started to speak again, "Don't decide now. I'm giving you until this time tomorrow night to make up your mind. Think about it. I won't force you either way," with those last words, he was gone, as swiftly as he had arrived.

Suichi lay on his back, his heart pounding in his ears. As the panic died, logic moved in and began to argue with his initial instinct to refuse. _He's three thousand years old… he could definitely pay for Mother's surgery. But why would he do that? There's no way he's telling the truth! Why would he go through all that trouble just to bite me? Am I really worth that much to him? _ Suichi rolled over onto his side and stared into the darkness. _But on the other hand, I would be free of this place for good… then again, I would just end up being HIS little plaything… is that really any better? I mean, I guess I'd rather "belong" to one person than be shared all around and forced to let myself get fucked up the ass thirteen times a day… Was I not just complaining about how much I hate it here…?_

With his thoughts in turmoil, the human once again dropped into sleep.


	2. Acceptance

A/N: There's a lemon cut from this chapter. Either send me a message or e-mail me if you want it.

--------

Suichi scrubbed himself fervently with the soap as he did every night, trying to rid himself of a feeling of contamination. It never worked, and he didn't know why he thought it would tonight. But the soap smelled good, and it made the human feel a little better, so he kept at it. Suddenly, he froze; every muscle in his body tensing. _I could've sworn I just heard something…_he waited a moment more and then shrugged, continuing his shower.

Before he knew what hit him, Suichi was pinned to the floor of the tub, his vision blocked by a solid mass of flesh. Before he could cry out, the redhead's lips were caught in a warning kiss. His eyes widened. _It's that vampire! I had thought it was a dream!_

"Didn't your mother ever teach you the dangers of scented soaps, Suichi?" the vampire growled. "Oh, wait, that's right, you're human. Human noses are so weak…" he smirked. "Still…ever wonder why the soap is called 'Forever Romance?' And from Victoria's Secret, too? You're pushing it!"

Suichi shivered and lifted his eyes to meet the vampire's. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared defiantly at the silver-haired beauty straddling him. "You don't scare me," he whispered.

The full-lipped mouth curved into an amused smile. "Oh? Then why are you shaking like a newborn fawn? Why is your heart beating a mile a minute? And why," he hissed, "is there a look of absolute terror in your eyes? You can't lie to me, boy." He lowered his mouth to Suichi's earlobe. "Now," he breathed, "have you considered my offer?" Suichi said nothing, having dismissed the whole ordeal as a crazy dream. The vampire licked water off of the human's neck. "Don't make me decide for you…" he growled. "Unless, that's what you want…" he tweaked one of Suichi's nipples playfully.

Suichi's breath caught in his throat and he whimpered in apprehension. The vampire laughed and sat up, straddling the redhead's slender hips. He was a fox demon, and a very attractive one. Tall and slender, he had the muscles of a fighter but the graceful build of a cat. Suichi whimpered again, his brain clouded by vampire fox pheromones. Slowly, he gathered his thoughts into a coherent sentence: "If—if I let you do this…" he managed to say, "you-you'll pay for mother's surgery?"

The vampire fox smiled, showing a glint of tooth. "I do believe I've already made that clear, Suichi," he replied, water rolling down his lithe form.

With a shudder and a whimper, Suichi closed his eyes and nodded. "Do it," he whispered.


	3. Vampire

_Something smells so good…and this pillow is so soft... _ Muddled thoughts greeted Suichi as he aroused from his faint. _Where am I? What happened to me? _He opened his eyes and stared at the black silk pillows which cradled his head. It took him a moment of scattered thinking to remember what had happened. A rustle of cloth made him freeze, hoping against all hope that Yoko hadn't noticed that he was awake.

"Good evening, sleepyhead," the fox murmured, playfully ruffling Suichi's tousled hair.

Apprehensive and confused, Suichi turned over and sat up, taking a good look about him before returning his gaze to Yoko. The fox grinned at him, baring his long fangs and making Suichi shudder. "Am—am I dead?" he whispered

The vampire shook his head. "No. I find undead vamp scions so much harder to control than living ones," he sighed. "And it's pointless, because then he or she couldn't go run the daytime errands like shopping I can't do myself." He grinned again. "That's why I didn't kill you. You're a living vamp, which means you can walk on hallowed ground, go out in sunlight, eat food and actually digest it, and, most importantly," the fox paused, a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, "you still have a soul. You don't lose that until you die and become an undead like me." Suichi stared at him, wondering why on Earth a soul-less, three thousand year old vampire lord would not only offer to pay for his mother's life-saving operation, but actually give a twenty-one year old human whore a choice to become his scion.

Nonetheless, Suichi was relieved that the vampire hadn't planned to throw him into some musty dungeon and keep him alive only to take his blood. He said as much to Yoko, who laughed.

"You're lucky, though," he sobered. "Any other vamp lord in this city would've done exactly that," the vampire fox let that sink in before lightening up, "But anyway, about your mother. How much does she need? A few hundred grand, or so?" Suichi nodded, gladness filling him from the toes. Yoko sighed. "Alright, I'll go wire it to her right now so I don't forget." Languidly he rose from the bed and prowled into the next room. Suichi heard his voice drifting in through the open door and let the tears flow from his eyes.

Yoko reentered the room and looked slightly alarmed at the tears on Suichi's face. The human shook his head and smiled through them before asking if he might call his mother and tell her the news. Yoko nodded and handed him the phone.

"Hello, Minamino residence?" The voice on the other end was thin and tear-strangled.

"Mother?" Suichi said quietly. "I have really good news for you. I got the money for your operation!" His voice quavered with joy.

"Oh, Suichi, I knew if anyone could find a way it would be you! Will you be coming home soon, then?"

The redhead's joy died. "No, Mother, I—I can't. I can't tell you why, but I'm unable to return right now… I'm sorry. But I'm having the money wired to you, so ask Shuichi to pick it up at the bank in a few days."

Shiori sighed. "Well, I am sorry that you can't come back home. I won't pry, but at least tell me if you're all right? I haven't heard from you in such a long time and I've been so worried!"

"I'm fine, mother," Suichi laughed. "I have to go now, this isn't my phone, but I'll call you later." He hung up and turned around to face Yoko with glassy eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you, Yoko," he whispered. "You have no idea how much that meant to me…" his words dissolved as the fox pulled him into a one-armed hug, almost melting into the warmth of Yoko's strong body. He sighed and buried his face in the soft silk shirt. _I don't understand…I feel like a child again! I don't even know him, and yet I trust him so much…what's going on? _The bewildered human let Yoko sweep him off his feet and carry him back to the bed. Yoko settled them under the blankets and held the redhead to him, cradling Suichi gently. Suichi felt the tears threaten his eyes once more, and he sighed contentedly. _I don't know why I like him so much, and I don't care either. He's nice, he's strong, he's drop-dead gorgeous…why am I questioning something this good? _Yoko ran his fingers through Suichi's flaming hair, drawing a relaxed mewl from his human scion.

"You're so beautiful, Suichi. I can't get over it. It blows my mind how absolutely perfect you are!" the fox breathed.

Suichi smiled. "And I can't get over how sexy YOU are, Yoko."

Yoko purred, obviously pleased. "You hungry?" he quipped after a moment.

"A little, yes," Suichi mumbled.

The fox lethargically pulled himself up. "I think I have food somewhere…" he grumbled, leaving the bedroom, only to return a few moments later with some cheese and bread.

"It was all I could find," he apologized. "You're gonna have to go food shopping tomorrow if you want something else. Buy whatever you want; it's of no concern to me."

Suichi nodded and ate the meager meal before curling back up in Yoko's arms. "I'm not so sure I even mind being you scion if you treat me this well!" he chuckled. "At first I thought I was just leaving a whorehouse to become a vamp's whore. Out of the frying pan, into the fire."

Yoko grumbled good-naturedly. "You're lucky I'm so nice. I know people who would have forced you into every unpleasant situation they could think of, and then some, just to get off on your pain. Even the more uke vampires tend to be more aggressive than what you're used to."

Suichi nodded. "I know. That's why I was worrying. Thank you."

"However, like anyone, I do have my…moods," the fox cautioned. "I am a vamp, after all, and even one as laid-back as I becomes pain-hungry sometimes," he smiled. "But not often enough for you to worry too much."

But Suichi was asleep, cradled securely in his master's arms.


	4. Enter Kuronue

Yoko awoke with a familiar sense of dread. Glancing down at his sleeping scion, he carefully slid out of bed and to the window, aware of the figure lounging in the trees.

"Kuronue," he said shortly, acknowledging the other demon's presence without emotion.

There was a small laugh from the murky shadow in the tree branches. "It's so nice to see you too, my dear fox!" The sarcasm was heavy in Kuronue's voice as he hopped into the room. The tall bat shot a glance at the sleeping Suichi. "I see you found yourself yet another little pet. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to hang on to this one for more than a week."

Yoko's hackles rose. "I'd be able to keep them as long as I pleased if you didn't keep interfering, Kuronue!" he snarled, louder than he had intended. He froze as Suichi stirred fitfully, unwilling to wake the redhead from his peaceful slumber. "What do you want now?" he whispered.

Kuronue shrugged. "I just wanted to see your new toy, Yoko. Make sure he's behaving properly."

Yoko growled. "He's my scion, not my pet OR my toy. It's none of your business how I choose to treat him!"

"Oh, but it is, Yoko. You're his master, and I'm your master, therefore I'm his master as well. And any disrespect he shows you, it's an insult to me as well," Kuronue chuckled.

The fox's voice rose again. "You don't understand the concept of a mutual relationship, do you, Kuronue? He's not my toy or even my pet, he's my goddamn scion!" Yoko found he was shouting, but he didn't really care.

"Take it easy, my fox. No need to get so worked up abou-"

Yoko snarled loudly, cutting him off. "Yes, there is. I won't let you destroy my relationship with Suichi as you have the other seven! I'm sick and tired of this, Kuronue. Just let me treat him as I see fit, OK?"

"Wh-What's going on, Yoko? Why are you screaming?" Suichi's sleep-muddled voice killed the fox's rage.

Yoko turned, all trace of anger gone from his face. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Who- who's he?" Suichi looked at Kuronue warily, not liking the glint in this stranger's eye."

The fox's eye twitched. "No one of any importance. I'll take care of it, so go back to sleep."

Kuronue laughed. "So I'm of no importance now, am I? Such an impudent little fox you are! It would seem I've been away too long. You've forgotten the respect that's due to me, Yoko."

Yoko whirled around. "I'm angry, Kuronue. I'm angry, and I'm tired of your bullshit! Just go the hell away and leave us alone! I don't feel like dealing with your crap anymore!"

The purple eyes narrowed. "You're pushing it, fox. You are my scion. I am your master. You cannot order me around," Kuronue warned. "Keep this up, and I might have to re-teach you the meaning of 'respect.'"

The fox bared his teeth and said nothing. Suichi got out of bed and came to stand next to Yoko, looking small and frail next to him. Yoko spared him a glance. "Go back to bed, Suichi. I can deal with this myself. You'll only get yourself hurt." The human shook his head silently and remained where he was. He was trembling, but he glared at Kuronue as fiercely as Yoko, not liking the black-clad demon that was making the fox so agitated.

"Isn't that cute," Kuronue said between gritted teeth. "The little human wants to protect his master and disobey his master's master! Just like his master!"

"Leave him alone, Kuronue," Yoko growled, tail lashing like a tiger's. "This is between you and me. Suichi, I told you to go back to bed. Go."

"No."

Yoko's angry gaze shifted to the redhead. "Suichi, I'm not going to tell you again. Go. Back. To. Bed!"

"No."

Kuronue laughed. "He's worse than you, Yoko. But it doesn't seem like he's used to obeying orders; I'd say it's your own fault he's so disobedient." Yoko snarled and his muscles tensed, but he remained silent. Kuronue moved closer. "I'm feeling generous. Let me take him for, oh, say a week, and I'll do you the favor of breaking him for you."

"Leave us alone, Kuronue," Yoko snarled. "We're perfectly fine the way we are."

"This is unlike you, fox." The demon mused, "Normally you hate disobedience and love bending your pets to your will."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yoko saw Suichi's eyes widen. "Suichi is different, Kuronue. I don't want to hurt him."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

The fox shot a reassuring look at Suichi. "He's too beautiful. I couldn't hurt him."

"Au contraire, my fox," before they could blink, Kuronue was behind Suichi, one arm around his neck, the other around his waist. "The more delicate they are the easier and more fun it is to break them," he growled.

Suichi was frozen in fear, unable to move as Kuronue's hand crept down his pants. With a bark of rage, Yoko threw himself at Kuronue, catching the bat off guard and flinging him to the floor. Suichi scrambled backward, heart pounding.

"Don't you touch him, you bastard!" Yoko roared. "He's mine, Kuronue. I don't care what you do to me, but Suichi is _mine!_"

All sign of amusement was gone from Kuronue's face. Before Yoko could do anything, the other demon had him pinned face first on the ground. "Be careful, Yoko. You might get yourself in trouble," he hissed.

He found himself wrenched off the fox as Suichi grabbed Kuronue by his hair and pulled as hard as he could. With a cry of pain, the bat lashed out with his foot and sent the smaller human sprawling. Suichi hit the wall and yelped, but stood up again, shaking. He pressed himself against the wall as the bat advanced, teeth bared in anger.

Yoko threw himself blindly at Kuronue, wrapping his arms around Kuronue's neck and biting his ear, hard. Kuronue grunted and judo-threw the fox off him and crashing into Suichi, where the fox's head hit the human's, and both slid to the floor, unconscious.


	5. Apologies

The silk cloth felt good against Suichi's abused body as he shifted in a state of half-awareness. Slowly, he opened one eye and stared blankly at the wall before remembering why he was in so much pain. The tears came in a flood. Suichi curled up under the blanket and sobbed, his heart shattered. All he wanted to do was go home and lie in his mother's lap like he had when he was a child.

_She's the only one who's never betrayed me…who would never hurt me. She's the only trustworthy person I know! I thought I could trust Yoko, and look what happened! I don't care if it was only a sudden mood-swing; he still betrayed me! _The human was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his head. With a cry, he pulled away, not bothering to look at Yoko.

"Suichi…" the fox's voice was choked with tears.

Suichi shrugged his hand away. "Go away!" he cried.

"Suichi please…"

"No! I hate you! Leave me alone!" the redhead buried his face in the pillow and sobbed into it. "Just leave me alone…"

The weight was gone from the edge of the bed as Yoko rose and left.

"DAMN YOU, KURONUE!!" Yoko screamed into his pillow. "DAMN YOU TO A THOUSAND HELLS AND BACK!" He collapsed and let the tears flow. "Why do you have to ruin my life, Kuronue? We used to be best friends, and now I hate you! What happened to you!? Why do you do this to me?" he stopped and stared at the wall. "I'm so sorry, Suichi. I couldn't stop him…I wasn't strong enough to protect you. No wonder you hate me… I hate me…"

Once more, the fox got up and entered Suichi's room. He watched the human sob for a moment before speaking. "Suichi, I'm so sorry. It's breaking my heart to see you like this!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" the redhead wailed.

"Please listen, Suichi! It wasn't me! Kuronue…he took over my body and forced me to hurt you! I would never voluntarily hurt you like that! Please believe me!"

"Why should I!?" Suichi hiccupped. "I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt me, and look what happened! Just go away!"

The fox managed to make it back to his room before his legs gave way. He collapsed on the floor and yowled his anger to the world.

"Yoko? Yoko! YOKO!" The fox was shaken out of his despaired trance by the rough shaking. He groggily looked up into a blurred face.

"Are you alright, fox? I felt you break down and came as soon as I could…" The face focused and Yoko leapt to his feet, snarling. Kuronue took a step back, startled by the loathing glare in his scion's eyes.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already, Kuronue!?" Yoko spat. "Can't you be satisfied with ruining every relationship I've ever had?"

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "You're being so childish, Yoko! You _attacked _me. I had to penalize you somehow!"

"OF COURSE I ATTACKED YOU!! YOU WERE MOLESTING MY SCION!" Yoko bellowed, rattling the windowpanes. "I don't understand what happened to you, Kuronue!" he said in a quieter voice. "Ever since you died you've become so arrogant and pushy...we used to be _partners._ Now you're just a tyrant!" he looked tearfully at Kuronue. "We…we used to love each other, Kuronue, But it's hard to love someone who routinely causes me so much pain!"

Kuronue opened his mouth to object, but Yoko kept talking. "I've still loved you after I died, Kuronue. Even though it was obvious I was only an inferior to you…a food source… a _plaything._ It hurt, knowing that you could care so little about your one-time best friend. But I never complained. I had faith in you. And you took advantage of me and my devotion to you. You _abused _me, and then punished me for hurting. And through all of that, I still loved you.

"Suichi was my _friend_, Kuronue. Like we used to be. And now…" Yoko's voice quavered. "…now, he hates me. He hates me because of what you made me do to him! I needed a friend, because you certainly weren't one anymore." Yoko's knees gave out once more, and he sank to the floor to cry.

Kuronue stared at him in speechless horror. "Yoko…I…" he stuttered. The problem was that he knew that Yoko was right. "I'm so sorry, Yoko. I never knew I was hurting you so much, I…" he sank into a chair. "Oh, Yoko. Of course I still love you! I'll always love you!"

Yoko laughed bitterly. "You sure haven't acted like it. You broke my heart tonight, Kuronue. Yes, I attacked you, but you were harassing my scion! What kind of master would I be if I didn't defend him!? You went too far. He did nothing to deserve that."

"You're right," Kuronue whispered, taking the fox by surprise. "I did go too far. I-I was jealous, Yoko," he looked up at the fox. "I always get scared you're going to fall in love with your scion and forget about me! I've been such an ass! No wonder you hate me!" He buried his face in his hands.

Something warm was in his lap. Kuronue opened his eyes. Yoko had his head in his lap, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I-I don't _really _hate you, Kuronue," he whispered. "I could never hate you. I love you too much!"

"I don't deserve you, fox," Kuronue whispered. "After everything I've done to you, you still love me!" he stroked Yoko's silver hair affectionately.

Yoko suddenly burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Suichi…_he_ hates me! He's convinced it was I who hurt him, and he's heartbroken! He won't let me speak to him!" Yoko's body shook horribly.

Kuronue let him cry for a moment before saying quietly, "Shall I go talk to him for you? He may not be as angry at me as he is at you." Yoko nodded and the bat rose and went into the next room.

Suichi raised his head to turn one red-rimmed eye on Kuronue. "What do _you _want?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be angry at Yoko, Suichi," Kuronue started. "No, listen to me. He did nothing. It was I who hurt you; I took control of Yoko's body and forced it to cause you harm. If you're going to be angry, be angry at me. It's my fault."

"If it really was you," Suichi muttered, "then why are you in here telling me this? Why do _you_ care if I hurt or not? You didn't care before; you liked it!!"

"Because I feel terrible that I hurt Yoko the way I did," Kuronue sighed. "He's in the next room, crying. I've never, not in the fifteen hundred years I've known him, seen him this upset. He's had a mental breakdown, Suichi. Let him talk to you… I think you both need it." He rose and left.

"What'd he say?" Yoko asked.

Kuronue shrugged. "Nothing, but he's stopped crying."

Slowly, Yoko approached Suichi's bed and sat down again. When the human did not demand he leave, the fox spoke his name quietly.

"What?" was the muffled reply.

"I-I'm sorry." Yoko whispered. "I never meant for any of this to happen… I never wanted to hurt you; that's the last thing I wanted to do!" he closed his eyes to stop more tears from spilling. "Please, believe me… you don't have to forgive me, but at least believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you!"

Suichi sat up and looked into the fox's bloodshot eyes. He sniffed. "I-I believe you, Yoko," he rasped. The redhead started as Yoko flung himself forward with a cry of relief and held Suichi to him. "Ow…" he managed to gasp.

Yoko let him go. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

Suichi smiled a little, and Yoko felt the atmosphere lighten. The fox looked up to find Kuronue leaning in the doorframe, smiling. Yoko knew his master well, however, and easily detected hint of sadness in both the smile and his eyes. Suichi noticed Kuronue as well, and his expression flickered between fear and anger, and he turned away from him.

Kuronue came to the bedside and said, "Suichi, I must offer my sincerest apologies. I have caused you nothing but pain since I showed up. Forgive me," he took the redhead's hand and bowed low over it.

The redhead pulled his hand back and eyed Kuronue warily, not trusting nor liking the bat but accepting him as a necessary evil. Yoko gave a tiny shrug and pulled the bat to him, kissing him gently before lying back into his arms, Suichi cradled in his.

-------------

If you want the previous chapter, once again, email/message/whatever...


	6. Returning Home

_What a beautiful--_ Suichi sighed as the sky opened up and dumped buckets of rainwater on the city. _–day…_ He pulled his bag of groceries close to him and hunched over them, scurrying through the crowded streets to Yoko's sprawling house.

Somehow, Suichi managed to get inside without getting a single drop of water in the grocery bag. Thunder growled at him as he set the food down on the table and peeled his coat off of his body. _I'm completely drenched to the bone! And it was such a perfect day not three minutes ago! This whether is insane..._ He changed into some dry clothes and sat down at the table with another sigh.

Suichi had been with Yoko for a week, and was getting bored. Yoko slept all day, and then somehow expected Suichi to stay awake around the clock. His reasoning was that otherwise, they'd be on two completely different schedules. Fortunately, Suichi found he suddenly only needed about two hours of sleep. However, this also meant that he spent far too much time staring out the window and thinking.

Which was exactly what he did now. _It's four-thirty. I've got at least three and a half hours before Yoko wakes up. Looks like it's yet another "sit and do nothing" day. _Suichi rested his head on his forearms. _I wish I could go home… it's hardly fair that Mother can finally get her surgery and I can't even go visit her…_

_---- _

"Figures that you'd be dozing off the moment I awake…" Suichi's head snapped up. Yoko laughed and entered the living room, flopping down on the sofa and glancing at the clock. "Huh. Quarter to seven. Storm must've woken me," he mused. The fox turned his attention back to Suichi. "You looked awfully pensive, Suichi. What's on your mind?"

Suichi knew it was pointless to try and lie. He looked away from the fox. "I-I want to go home…" he whispered.

"Well, if we leave now, we could get there by nine or nine-thirty," Yoko suggested, stretching luxuriously.

Slowly, Suichi turned his head. "Y-You mean that?" he asked. The fox nodded, and his eyes widened in surprise as the human flung himself clear across the room to wrap his arms around Yoko's waist. "Th-Thank you, Yoko," Suichi muttered, trembling.

----

Shiori looked up in alarm as the front door opened. She froze for a moment, and then slowly got to her feet, tears springing to her eyes.

"_Suichi!_" she cried, meeting her son halfway across the room.

Suichi found there were tears in his own eyes as he gingerly embraced his mother. "It's so good to see you up and about, Mother," he said shakily.

Shiori released her son and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down on the couch. "It's all thanks to you, Suichi," she whispered, hugging her son once more. "Without you, I never would have—"

Suichi shook his head. "No, mother. It wasn't all me. That final huge payment was—" he blinked, and looked around the living room before turning back around. "Yoko? Yoko for goodness' sake, come in! Why are you just standing out in the hall like that?" he laughed, and Shiori turned. "Mother," Suichi explained, "Yoko is the one who paid for pretty much everything, and he's also the sole reason I was able to get away to visit you."

Shiori stood again, and bowed. "Thank you, Yoko-san," she whispered, smiling through her tears. She straightened. "Are you boys thirsty? Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Er…" Yoko's eyes flickered briefly to Suichi. "Jus-just some water would be fine, thanks," he mumbled.

Suichi smiled. "No thank you, Mother. I'm—not thirsty." Shiori nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Not thirsty, huh?" Yoko growled. Suichi chuckled.

"Here you are, Yoko," Shiori handed Yoko a glass of water. "So, why are you arriving at ten at night instead of during the day?"

Suichi hesitated only a second. "We—decided that it's easier to travel at night. Fewer people…"

Behind Shiori's back, Yoko mouthed, "Nice one!" Suichi swallowed a smile.

His mother yawned suddenly, covering her mouth. "Excuse me. I'm afraid I'm a little tired…"

Suichi rose to his feet and waited for Shiori to rise. "I'm sorry, Mother. Here we are yapping away when you need to rest… go on to bed. I'll still be here in the morning, I promise," he smiled reassuringly. Shiori nodded and said good night to both before retreating behind her bedroom door.

Yoko let his breath out slowly, one eye on Suichi. _He's so much more alive here…he smiles so much more…seems so much happier._ Yoko stared dully at the grains in the table. _What am I doing? Who am I to take that happiness from him? I have to return to Demon World eventually, and I'll have to take him with me. Who am I to take him from his family and his ho—_ Yoko lost his train of thought as Suichi embraced him from behind, resting his head on the fox's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Yoko," Suichi whispered, tears in his voice. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm so happy…"

Yoko smiled and stood. "I could tell," he murmured drawing the redhead to him, "and I'm glad I could do something nice for you," Yoko stroked Suichi's hair tenderly as he spoke.

Suichi relaxed in the fox's strong arms. He looked up at Yoko, and blushed as he met the fox's eyes. Yoko kissed him, his fangs clicking against Suichi's teeth.

The redhead arched against Yoko's broader frame, obediently throwing his head back as the fox pulled out of the kiss and licked his jaw line. With a gentle growl Yoko shallowly pierced the soft skin beneath his mouth and started to delicately lap up the blood that trickled from the small wound.

Suichi sighed. "Y-Yoko…" he breathed, "Y-Yoko that feels so nice…" he closed his eyes. _Oh Yoko…you're always so gentle… so gorgeous…so kind…_ Suichi did not protest as Yoko walked him backwards to the edge of the couch and lay him down on it, never ceasing his constant licking. He slowly covered the human's slighter frame with his own, leaning on his elbows so he wouldn't crush Suichi.

Now, he stopped drinking to kiss Suichi. The fox broke the kiss and hovered above Suichi briefly before smirking darkly. Suichi's eyes widened.

With another growl Yoko drove his fangs as deep into Suichi's pale throat as he could. He moaned and drank greedily, sucking heavily on the wound.

Suichi arched under the fox and tried to scream, but the sudden, violent assault on his neck had paralyzed his throat muscles. All he could manage was a strangled whimper. The human squirmed, his breathing harsh. Every bone, every cell in his body was on fire as Yoko's sizzling mouth sucked painfully at his neck; his heart raced; his head spun; his groin throbbed unbearably. He whined again, twitching madly.

It took all of Yoko's willpower to tear himself away, but he could feel Suichi's heart racing as it struggled to circulate a rapidly declining blood supply. With a groan he wrenched himself off the redhead, watching as the color began to return to Suichi's depleted body. Suichi stared up at him with glassy eyes.

"Y-Yoko…"

Yoko smiled at him. Just thought I'd spice things up a little," he purred.

The human sat up, shuddering. "A _little_? Damn…" he laughed and put his feet on the floor before attempting to stand. Yoko grabbed him and pulled him to his feet and into his arms again. Suichi moaned, his swollen cock pressing against the soft cloth of Yoko's pants. "My God, Yoko…that felt so good…" Suichi sobbed.

Yoko tilted his head back and kissed him roughly, letting Suichi taste the metallic remains of his own blood on Yoko's tongue. Suichi moaned and felt his knees give out, and Yoko broke the kiss to catch him.

"P-Please, Yoko…I need—" Suichi panted, his body trembling from need.

The fox smiled at him. "Save it for later, Suichi. We've got the whole night ahead of us."


	7. Issues of Love and Trust

...Do I even have to _say_ there was a lemon cut from before this chapter...?

--------

Kuronue watched them from a tree, a smile playing across his lips. _It is nice to see Yoko so happy, even if that happiness isn't directed at me…_ His eyes widened slightly as Yoko turned his head and stared directly at him.

"Why are you hiding, Kuronue? Come here…" Yoko grinned.

Kuronue obliged, smirking. "Took you a while to notice me, didn't it?" he teased, kissing his fox's head.

Yoko laughed. "No, I know you've been following us. I just chose to ignore you."

Kuronue snorted and looked at Suichi who kept his face hidden in Yoko's lap. "Sill angry at me, huh, kid? Understandable."

The redhead didn't answer, merely pulling the blanket closer around him. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked up at Yoko, evidently deciding to act like Kuronue didn't exist. "We should go back home soon, Yoko. The sun will start to rise in an hour or so, and I promised Mother I'd be home when she woke up…"

The fox glanced out the window and nodded. He pulled Suichi up and grinned mischievously. "OK, but can you walk?"

Suichi turned crimson. "I don't know, but whose fault would it be if I can't?" he shot back. Kuronue turned his back as the boy dressed, knowing how shy humans were.

Yoko checked them out of the hotel, biting back a grin as the concierge threw Kuronue an odd look. Kuronue did not notice; he was too busy devouring the fox's denim-clad ass with hungry eyes.

"Those pants are dangerous, Yoko," he growled.

The fox looked back at him and winked. "I know," he giggled.

_I feel like his eyes keep straying to me…I wish he'd come out from behind us…if he really must accompany us, I would prefer if he at least stayed where I could see him… _Suichi shifted nervously as Kuronue's eyes wandered. Yoko put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Kuronue, you're making Suichi nervous," he laughed. Suichi blushed again, wondering how the fox had read his thoughts.

The bat snorted in laughter and came to walk on Yoko's other side. He glanced over at the redhead. "Your fear is misplaced, Suichi. I won't touch you again," his smile was lost in the lightening darkness.

Suichi ignored him, turning into his apartment building without a word. The demon pair followed, and Suichi hesitated. _I didn't realize Kuronue planned on coming upstairs!! But as much as I hate to admit it, I really have no choice but to let him do what he wants… _He sighed and opened his front door as quietly as he could. Yoko followed him inside, but Kuronue remained in the hall.

Suichi looked back at him. "Are-are you coming inside or not?"

The bat shrugged. "Depends on whether or not you want me to," he replied.

"I-I didn't think I had a choice…" Suichi whispered, a little surprised.

Kuronue shrugged again, still standing in the doorway. "Your house," he muttered.

Yoko had been watching the exchange in silence. Now, he started to laugh, clamping his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sound. "Su-Suichi," he gasped, "he's—we're—_vampires_ remember?" Suichi gaped at him in incomprehension. "Think, boy! Legends and lore don't come into existence for no reason! What do your human legends say about vampires and other peoples' houses?"

Gradually, Suichi understood. He flushed and looked back over at Kuronue, feeling utterly stupid. "Y-You can come in, Kuronue," he mumbled. "S-Sorry…"

The bat grinned, softly shutting the door behind him. "Don't worry about it. At least you figured it out."

_He's so different now… he was so scary before, and so intimidating…now he's amiable…almost _nice_…I don't know what to think anymore!_ Suichi shook his head and stifled a yawn. He glanced out the window, aware of the lightening sky. "I'm going to bed," he announced, turning his back on the two demons. Yoko looked from his retreating figure to Kuronue, indecision stamped across his face. Kuronue grabbed his collar and kissed him before nudging the fox towards Suichi.

With a grateful smile, Yoko followed his scion into the bedroom. He peeled off his clingy clothing and replaced them with his usual soft silk robes. The fox turned and looked at Suichi, biting his lip as he saw the sad, brooding look on the boy's beautiful face.

"Suichi…" Yoko sat down on the bed and draped his arms around Suichi's shoulders. "You don't…regret anything that happened tonight, do you?"

Suichi shook his head, not a whisper of hesitation in the movement or his voice. "Not at all, Yoko. Why would you think I would?"

The fox sighed in relief and kissed Suichi's slender neck. "You just…looked so sad and pensive for a moment," he murmured.

"I-I was thinking about Kuronue," Suichi explained, blushing a little. "I just can't help but be wary of him, even though I can tell he's not going to hurt me again. It's like… he's a different person. A week ago he was this frightening, intimidating presence threatening you in your own home, and now, he's relaxed and loving…how can I know which Kuronue is real?"

Yoko sighed and lay down, Suichi curling up in his arms. "Both are as real as the other, unfortunately. I've known him for fifteen hundred years and he's always been moody. That night, he—he was jealous and afraid, and we unwittingly sparked a mood-swing. But fortunately for us, those are becoming less and less frequent, and when his mood does shift, it lasts for a much shorter length of time than in the past."

"But they still happen."

Yoko nuzzled him. "Of course. We all have bad days. Don't hate him for being normal in that sense," he whispered. After a moment, he smiled and continued, "You should have seen him when we first met…he was _always_ cranky. That was back when he went through a period of abstinence, when we were both still alive. We had formed and alliance of convenience: we didn't really like each other but we were willing to work together for the sake of thievery. And he was a _nightmare:_ cranky, short-tempered, over-dramatic, restless, lustful, depressed…you name it."

Suichi shuddered. "Why was he abstaining? What's the reasoning behind that?"

Yoko sighed again. "Because he hated himself. He hated what he was, hated that he had to hurt to live. And he especially hated that somewhere inside himself, he _enjoyed_ causing that pain. So he figured that because he was still alive and could survive without blood, he wouldn't drink again until he died."

"W-what made him start again?"

"I did," Yoko smiled. "Once I realized I had fallen madly in love with him, I managed to convince him to stop hating himself and accept the fact that he's a vampire and always will be, whether he indulges in drinking or not," he looked down at Suichi, smiling gently. "But even though he acts confident now, I know that that self-loathing is still there, and that's why his mood can suddenly shift. It has nothing to do with you or me; he gets angry because he has no other way to vent his frustration."

"But, can I trust him?" Suichi mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to Yoko.

The fox nodded. "You can. He won't hurt you again, if only because he knows I'd kill him. Especially," he wrapped his arms more securely around the human's soft body, "now that you really _are_ mine."

Suichi smiled and closed his eyes, feeling happy. He slept then, cradled securely in his master's arms.

"Come _on_, Yoko, please get up? I know you're nocturnal, but I can't let Mother know that! Please? I promise I won't ever ask you again…"

Yoko sat up, growling as the sunlight hit him. He glared at Suichi for a moment, his gaze softening when the boy's eyes widened in fright. With a cranky whine he stood, kissing the top of Suichi's head. "Only for you, Suichi…" he muttered.

Suichi smiled and hugged him briefly. He waited for Yoko to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What happens if you do go outside during the day?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't melt or turn to ash or anything," the fox laughed. "I'd get a nasty rash and a high fever and that's about it. Still," he opened the bedroom door, "it's an unpleasant feeling and one I'd rather avoid. But if I stay inside I should be fine…" he looked up. "Kuronue… you're up."

Kuronue shrugged, looking as tired as Yoko felt. "I figure I'll catch up later. After all, it's not my house and I should be polite and follow whatever protocols are adhered to," he yawned, "even if it means throwing me off my sleep schedule for a few days…"

Suichi smiled. "Thank you, Kuronue…" he looked up as Shiori's bedroom door opened.

"Good mor—oh!" She looked at Kuronue with a start. "You gave me quite a scare…"

Her son laughed. "Don't worry, Mother, he's with us. Kuronue just…arrived…early this morning, and I didn't want to wake you then…"

Shiori took a deep breath. "That's alright…I was just startled. So, what would you boys like for breakfast?"

Yoko and Kuronue glanced at each other. The fox licked his lips nervously. "Just some toast or something…please. I'm not much of a—breakfast person…"

Kuronue smiled. "Ditto for me."

Shiori shrugged and went into the kitchen without question. Suichi breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Yoko who grimaced.

"Been a while since I've eaten anything…" he mused. Kuronue nodded his agreement.

"I think I miss food most…well, that and my soul…" the bat trailed off.

Suichi shook his head. "How could you have lost your soul and still love Yoko so much?"

Yoko laughed. "He's got a point, Kuro. I never even thought of that…although I think 'losing our soul" only means that we lose the part of us that sets our standards for moral behavior. I think that humans came up with the false legend that vampires lose their souls because the original human vampire was an immoral, cruel, heartless, selfish, sadistic bastard."

Kuronue shook his head, sighing. "That can't be, because demons say the same thing and we were around long before Vlad the Impaler's great-great-great grandparents had even been thought up yet.

"But it's impossible that we're _really_ lost our souls," Yoko argued. "Think about it. If we had no soul, we would have no capacity for kindness or generosity or compassion and we know we both have the capacity for all three! Besides, how could we love each other if we have no—" he stopped abruptly as Shiori re-entered with their toast and some coffee for Suichi.

Shiori blinked, only having caught the last part. She looked startled, then embarrassed, and then a little nervous, but then she blinked once more and smiled as if she hadn't heard anything. "Here you are, boys. Are you sure that's all you want?"

Both nodded. Kuronue suddenly snorted and muttered to Yoko, "I think that's something else we've lost, Yoko. Shame or embarrassment."

The fox grinned. "Yeah, probably. But we never had much of that to begin with, so…"

"Tell me again, Mother. Why are we doing these dishes by hand?"

Shiori sighed. "Because the dishwasher is broken and it's too expensive to have to fix it." The silence was broken only by the running water and an occasional laugh from the living room. Suddenly, Shiori spoke again, taking her son completely by surprise. "Suichi, if Kuronue and Yoko are in love, then why would you sleep with Yoko?"

The plate in Suichi's hands slipped a few inches. He caught it, flushing a bright red. "M-M-Mother…w-what!?" he stammered, heart racing.

"I'm your mother, Suichi, you can't hide these things from me," she explained, looking serious.

_Think, Suichi, think! There must be some way out of this! Stupid… I should have known she'd know! And she'd probably know if I try to lie about it, too. Damn…_

"Suichi…I'm delighted that you've fallen in love, but if Yoko's having an affair with you…"

The redhead's eyes widened. "N-no, that's not it…he's not…it's a long story," he finished lamely, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Suichi…" Shiori raised an eyebrow.

Suichi was saved by Kuronue, who entered the kitchen at that exact moment. "Don't worry, Minamino-san," he smiled, "Yoko's not cheating on anybody." Kuronue winked at the redhead.

Suichi sighed. "If you say so…" she watched Kuronue leave again before remarking, "What a strange young man he is."

_You don't know the half of it..._ Suichi nodded his agreement and turned back to washing the dishes. _Kuronue, you're a lifesaver… I must thank him properly later… _Suichi put the last of the dishes away and returned to the living room. He smiled. Yoko was drowsing on Kuronue's shoulder as the bat idly flipped through the television channels. _They're so cute…_ The human joined them on the sofa. Yoko opened an eye to look over at him, and then at Shiori as the woman left the kitchen.

The fox scowled a little. _I wish she would go away for just five minutes so I could get my real breakfast. But she trails Suichi endlessly, although they haven't seen each other in a little over a year, so I guess it makes sense. But damn, I'm hungry…_ Yoko closed his heavy eyes, wishing he could go back to bed. He whined irritably as Kuronue started to laugh and jostled him.

Suichi looked at Kuronue, and then at the television. "Kuronue, the news isn't supposed to be funny, especially when they're discussing serial killers," he sighed.

"I know, I know," Kuronue growled. "But it's just that—never mind. I'll tell you later," he glanced at Shiori, who looked a little confused.

Shiori's eyes turned to the clock, and she sprang up with a cry of alarm. "I completely forgot! I have a doctor's appointment and ten, which means I have ten minutes to be on the opposite end of the city!" She grabbed her coat, kissed her son on the cheek, and ran out the door.

Yoko waited until he heard the elevator door close before pulling Suichi to him. "Finally," he growled. Although he was exceedingly hungry, the fox forced himself to be gentle. Suichi whimpered contentedly in his arms.

It took Yoko a while to slake his thirst, but he finally pulled away. Suichi rested his head on the fox's muscled chest, feeling sleepy and happy and a little dizzy. _Nothing matches this pure joy and warmth…I would never have imagined I could be so happy like this; I let Yoko bite me for Mother's sake, thinking I was going to be miserable and that just couldn't be further from the truth. _ Suichi's smile widened as Yoko kissed the top of his head

Kuronue couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched his fox from the corner of his eye. He scowled and tried to make the feeling go away, but failed. The arm around Yoko's shoulders tightened, and the fox lethargically turned to look up at him.

"Kuronue…" Yoko murmured, nuzzling the bat's shoulder.

Kuronue's ears picked up the low rumble that began in Yoko's chest and worked its way up. He smiled, jealously fading. "I'd forgotten you purr like that, Yoko," he whispered. His smile suddenly faded and he looked away. "I forgot because I hadn't heard the sound in so long…and if you purr when you're happy, then that means you haven't been happy in at least a century… at least, not while I was around…"

Yoko did not deny it. He pushed himself up into a sitting position long enough to kiss his lover before resettling himself in Kuronue's lap. "But I'm perfectly happy now, Kuronue," he murmured, "so don't ruin it with unpleasant reminiscing. Now, can we move somewhere were there's room for all three of us and where I can go back to sleep for a little?"

Suichi spoke for the first time since his mother had left. "You may use my room if you want," he suggested.

Yoko hauled himself to his feet and pulled the boy to him, muttering, "You mean, _we_ can use your room. Come on, Suichi. You hardly get any sleep."

Suichi nodded and followed the two demons into his room. Kuronue pulled Yoko down on the bed with a smirk. Before he went, the fox grabbed Suichi's arm and dragged him down with him. Suichi laughed and curled up in Yoko's arms. His master yawned and lay back into Kuronue's arms.

It didn't take long for the two nocturnal demons to fall asleep, but Suichi lay awake for a long time, lost in his thoughts. _Yoko... where is this going? You act as if you love me, but you've never said it, and you tell Kuronue how much you love him at least twice a day…So where does that leave me? Is our relationship just one of wild sex, blood, and cuddling? Because if it is…then I want more than that…_

Suichi buried his face in Yoko's chest and heaved a deep breath. "Yoko… I love you. But you're…not mine to love…"

Yoko smiled as he felt Suichi cuddle up to him. He wasn't totally asleep, and clearly heard Suichi's muttered confession. His brow furrowed and he opened one eye. _What the hell did that mean?_

"Suichi?"

The redhead jumped and looked up at him, blushing.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about? What do you mean, 'I'm not yours to love'?"

Suichi looked away. "Well, I mean, you have Kuronue…" he blinked as Yoko began to shake. The redhead looked back up at him and saw that he was laughing.

Yoko hugged Suichi to him, as his laughter died a little. "Suichi… of _course _I love you! Why would you think otherwise?" he sobered some. "Why would you… Suichi…" Yoko kissed his scion's head.

Suichi shrugged, now unsure why he had thought otherwise. "I guess…I mean, you've never _said_ it, and you tell Kuronue you love him at least twice a day…"

Yoko sighed. "That's because he's insecure, Suichi. I didn't think you were…"

"You know, I'm awake, Yoko."

The other two looked up at Kuronue. The bat's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling. He opened his eyes, and Yoko bit his lip.

The fox rolled over and kissed Kuronue again, purring reassuringly. "What's the problem, Kuronue? Hmm? What's wrong?"

Kuronue pulled away from him. "I just—I just can't help but be a little jealous, Yoko. It's not your fault. I know you're a fox, and foxes are somehow capable of loving two people at the same time with an equal amount of emotion, but I feel like I'm somehow not as important anymore…like I don't matter as much. I know I'm insecure, but damn, if anything were to ever happen to you, Yoko…" Kuronue could feel darkness tickling the back of his mind.

The fox's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Kuronue's waist. "Kuronue… you mean everything to me. You both do."

"But _how_, Yoko? That's what I don't understand? How can two people _both_ mean everything? It doesn't make sense!"

Yoko could not answer, because he didn't know himself. "I—I don't know, Kuronue. I can understand that you're jealous; I'd be kind of upset if you weren't. But, Kuronue…I'll always love you! I convinced you to bite me solely because I was so madly in love with you that seeing you suffer the way you were was painful for me to watch! And nothing's changed. And nothing will change another 1200 years from now, either."

Kuronue rolled away from him, scowling a little. "But obviously you don't love me enough to not go falling in love with someone else…"

The fox growled in irritation and grabbed his shoulder. Yoko pulled Kuronue onto his back and planted his hands on either side of the startled bat's head. "Kuronue, now you're just being a drama queen!" he hissed. Kuronue's eyes narrowed. Yoko knew he was taking a risk; he could sense the bat was on the cusp of a violent mood-swing, but he didn't really care. "Stop being stupid! You _know_ I love you! Fox demons aren't programmed for long-term relationships: we don't like being tied down! I've told you that! And I sacrificed my freedom for you; I went against every instinct in my body, to devote myself to _you_ for the rest of _eternity_, Kuronue! How can you _possibly_ think I don't love you with every cell in my body!? Stop blaming _me_ for your own insecurities!"

For a moment, Kuronue merely looked furious, and Yoko wondered if he had gone too far. But then the bat closed his eyes and pulled his trembling scion down onto his chest. "Y-You're right, Yoko. I'm sorry. I know it's your nature, and I know you love me… maybe I am just looking for a reason to feel even sorrier for myself…"

Both demons turned to look at Suichi as the previously quiet human began to giggle. "I'm sorry," he said, "but you're _both_ drama queens!"

Yoko glared playfully at him. "Look who's talking, Mr. 'You're-not-mine-to-love'! _You_ were the one creating an angsty situation where there wasn't any!"

Suichi flushed and looked away. "I guess we're all a bit over-dramatic…"

Kuronue pulled both of them to him. "Of course we are," he growled, "we're vampires."

----

There's one last cut lemon from after this chapter. FYI


End file.
